Saiyance
by caesars-salad
Summary: A huddle of foolish human girls try to contact the dead spirit of the monster of Nikki Town, the android Cell, and get a lot more bug than they bargained for.
1. Ouija Board games

**Saiyance**

Disclaimer – It's not mine!

---

"How about this crystal ball thing?" Gaiger called from inside the storage closet. A dark velvet bag had caught her eye, a heavy bag, and out of it had rolled a smooth and large and opaque crystal ball. It looked very expensive… and pretty.

"Have you found that Ouija board yet?" another voice called back from the well-lit bedroom that poured light into the closet through the small gap of the half-opened door. Gaiger sat up on her heels, holding the big ball in her arms.

"Yeah, it's in the doorway." Footsteps padded closer to the storage closet and the door once ajar was swung open. A girl in her pyjamas with short, flaming red hair stooped down to pick up the ouija board. Gaiger looked up quizzically, still holding the ball, "Where'd you buy this? It must've cost a fortune."

The redhead shrugged, "A community garage sale. Some mother was selling it to pay for her kid's college fees. All we need is the board, though."

"I'll bring this anyway; to set the mood," Gaiger winked, getting to her feet. The redhead girl giggled as they both came out of the closet, shutting the door.

"No need to set the mood. Everybody's already half frightened! Judy jumped three feet in the air when I touched here shoulder!" the girl grinned toothily.

"Your parents aren't worried about us young girls meddling in the daaark arts?" Gaiger imitated inquisitively.

"Nah. I just have to clean up after myself. It's my last year living at home, anyway; they've been pretty lax with rules."

Gaiger held the crystal ball in her fingertips, watching all the reflections slide over its slick surface as the pair walked down the hallway, "You believe in any of this, Melani?"

"I read up on this board thing," she twirled the ouija board, "It's just some body driving a glass around with their finger."

"Better watch your spelling, then."

"I'll blame it on bad reception from the spirit world."

Gaiger snorted. The two of them walked into the main room where a mess of cushions, popcorn and a bunch of wildly giggly girls in sleepwear greeted them. The redhead held the board up triumphantly, "I found it! Spirit world, here we come!"

"That thing doesn't actually _take_ you to the spirit realm, does it, Melani?" one of the girls asked, suddenly mortified.

"Gosh, no!" another girl, Jude, hissed, "It only contacts the spirits. Sometimes nothing happens because no one answers, even."

The redhead set the board out on a short table in the middle of the room. The all girls huddled around; whispering quietly as the trick was set up; some speculating at how the board could be manipulated. Gaiger sat down beside Melani, cross-legged with the white quartz ball settled on her lap.

"What's the ball for?"

"Effect," Melani smirked, placing a glass upside-down on the ouija board with one pale finger pressed against the rim of the glass base, "Ladies, shall we begin?" there was muffled giggling as someone jumped up to switch off the lights. A delicate hush descended on the now candle-lit room.

"Who are we summoning?" Jude asked.

"…I dunno," Melani replied blankly.

"…Jeremy Scott?"

"Who's he?"

"My pet hamster."

"Oh, be serious."

"I think it's funny."

"How about someone really famous?"

"Like who?" Gaiger asked, looking towards her redhead friend.

"…A famous philosopher?" Jude suggested.

"What about Cell?"

"Cell!" the rest of the girls exclaimed, looking at Melani in horror.

"The monster of Nikki Town, you guys remember?"

"Why? Why him?" a blonde girl asked timidly. A lot of them still had memories of the destruction of Nikki Town. Gaiger remembered how that blonde girl had actually been in Nikki Town on the day that the 'monster' had rampaged through. Everyone who had died came back to life. Gaiger, Melani and the blonde girl had all died in those first few days. Melani had died in an explosion while she and her family had been staying on an island, trying to escape the monster's rampage.

"Melani, are you sure about this?"

"Aw, come on, like this stuff even works," Melani laughed, "Can't we just give it a go? It's not like that thing could do anything to us. Hercule squished him like a bug, right?"

"Don't look at me, I didn't see the Cell games," Gaiger shrugged, fingers almost white as she clutched the crystal ball in her lap.

"If we try Cell and it doesn't work, can we try summoning my Granny? She didn't believe in banks and mom said if I find the money I get to keep it," one girl giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Okay, we try Cell; then your granny," the blonde agreed firmly. Gaiger suspected she was making herself do it to get over her fear of the thing. She was braver than Gaiger, then. The crystal ball was lowered softly to the floor behind her, just in case the angry spirit of the killer-monster flipped the ouija board right over.

The girls all sat around the table, touching one finger each to the up-turned glass in the middle. Melani used her spare hand to rifle through the little hand-guide to using the Ouija table, saying the right words in a jerky fashion as she read them. The crystal ball placed just behind Gaiger's back abruptly rolled away from them all, making a quaint 'chink' as it hit the metal leg of the stereo system standing against the wall. Some girls laughed at this; others emitted little whines followed by giggles.

"…I don't think it's working," Melani sighed. The glass in the middle remained immobile, even though the room seemed suddenly charged with static. It could have just been the excitement of the girls… the prospect of talking to a dead monster, after all.

"CRIPES!" The glass was moving, sliding fast across the board. There was screaming and shocked yelps, but over them all Melani yelled, "Nobody take your finger off!" It wrote out a word, two words, and stopped at S.

"What did it just spell?" someone asked in a panicked voice. Gaiger was staring at Melani, her eyes wide and her breathing short. Gaiger looked around the semi-lit faces, had no one else read it in time?

"…It said 'foolish humans'," Gaiger reported quietly.

---

Cell's eternal meditation was pierced by the distant voices of girlish whispers. He opened his purple eyes and looked sharply around the limited space of his confinements. His eyes darted from one side of the mountain chamber to the other. Frieza and the others were muttering and grunting over a game of cards, but not whispering like a bunch of little girls.

'_I don't think it's working_,' said a disembodied voice. Cell looked around for the source of the noise, but his senses indicated that he had heard the voice… inside his head. Cell's ever-present frown deepened in confusion, and worry. Perhaps Frieza's horrible whining had finally driven the android past the limits of his own sanity.

"Who _said_ that?" Jeice asked aloud.

Cell concentrated on the odd presence he felt at the back of his head, mentally scanning it for ki or signs of some other phenomenon. Had the Z fighters defeated an enemy capable of manipulating the minds of others? Cell listened to the murmuring in his head; certainly Hell was not so cruel as to send teenage female humans with mind-possession powers—no, those humans were alive.

"Sounded like girls." Recoome answered stupidly.

Cell's mind's eye started seeing images of a group of teenage human females huddled around some device of dark 'magic' whispering to each other. The androids mental archive told him they were sitting about an Ouija board… contacting the dead. And if those were all human females from Earth; then the most likely candidate for summoning in this prison was Cell himself.

"Foolish humans," Cell growled.

"What humans?" Frieza snapped, "Where are those intolerable voices coming from? Cell!"

Cell's magenta eyes snapped open and glared daggers in Frieza's direction, "What do you want?"

---

"Christ!" Melani swore as the glass on the tabletop took off again, firing off letters as fast as if someone was speaking them aloud. But that was impossible… spirits had to concentrate to move the glass even in the slightest direction, if there really were spirits at all and not a talented ventriloquist amongst the leagues of her friends.

"What do you want?" Judy read, "That's what it said." The glass stopped. Gaiger's gaze was fixed on her redhead friend.

"Are you doing this?" Gaiger asked calmly.

"No."

"Can I take my finger off, now?" the blonde asked shrilly.

"No. No, we have to sever the connection first," Melani announced, as if struck with the solution. Her free hand rifled through the book, looking for the incantation.

"It can't really be Cell," someone stated flatly, "I mean, Hercule blew him so far into—" The glass sped of into a tangent.

---

"Hercule was a _pathetic_ human who could not so much have scratched me even if I _permitted_ him to do so!" Cell growled.

"You sure you're not losing it, mate?"

"You can see the girls in the ball," Recoome announced, pointing at the glass-like sphere through which the 'Infinite Losers' watched the universe and battles of the Z Fighters. Cell stood where he was as the other inmates of his prison rushed around the glowing ball. Cell could see the pathetic humans in his own mind. They were shrieking horribly in his ears whenever he spoke, which seemed to drive the glass they were holding around the alphabet board.

"Do you pathetic beings not have anything better to do with your time?" he asked aloud.

---

"Is Cell really doing this?" Gaiger questioned. The glass lurched forwards to '_Yes_'. The entire party gulped.

"Well if Hercule didn't kill you, then who did?" Judy yelled.

"That… brat…"

"Gohan," Gaiger finished, managing somehow to keep up with the pace of the glass.

One of the large omniscient windows suddenly shattered, the gust blowing out most of the candles and toppling a nearby mock hat-stand over with a crash. The girls screamed; their fingers still stuck to the glass, which was slowly starting to glow with heat. Gaiger shielded her eyes from the wind; still hearing someone read out the Ouija board.

"It is… amazing, how I can use my kith… kithrou …kith rough… It's not making any sense!"

"Did you just do that?" King Cold scowled at the glass orb, watching chaos whip about the room the teenagers were in.

"It is amazing how I can use my ki through this portal they have created. I wonder how much more I could manipulate this…" Cell murmured, noting how the females had lost track of what he was saying on that pathetic board game of theirs.

Cell closed his eyes, focusing, an amused smirk playing at his lips. Lightbulbs shattered; even one of the doors had splintered down the middle. A loud moan came from the house's foundations, the concrete straining. Cell laughed menacingly.

---

"NO!" Melani yelled, the book flying out of her hand halfway through the incantation. The lightweight text soared over Gaiger's head, flapping against the crystal ball. Without thinking, Gaiger reached backwards with her free arm to grab it. Grunting, she switched positions and hooked her sock and slipper-enclosed foot around the ball and book, trying to drag them back. She manoeuvred to trap the book with her foot, and grabbed the crystal ball with her free hand to—

Gaiger squinted at the bright light; did somebody just flick on the light switch? Maybe the wind… the wind stopped? She looked up… where did the carpet and the wallpaper go? There was just dirt. The girl looked behind her and screamed.

Some of the Ginyu Force also yelled and jumped back. Gaiger threw the heavy crystal ball… glass ball? At one of the aliens that faced her. A short, shiny white one went to punch the ball to pieces but a taller white one caught the ball in one hand. All of them were staring at her.

"So that's why it stopped." Gaiger heard a rich voice undertone from somewhere on her right. She backed up against the bars of the prison and gaped at the tall green thing that stood there. Cell… or, the Cell she had seen on the videos. What had they done? Judy said the Ouija board couldn't pull you through!

"Where am I?" Gaiger shouted, panic jumping her voice an octave higher and a decibel louder.

One of the aliens laughed in a cruel, scratchy voice, "Welcome to hell, little girl."

---

Think I should continue this? ;) reviews loved. Have a nice day


	2. Am I dead?

**Saiyance**

Disclaimer – It's not mine!

--- 

The ball. She touched the crystal ball and it brought her here; maybe if she touched it again it would take her back! Gaiger started forwards, but recoiled when she realised the sheer size of the aliens; with one of the larger holding the crystal… or was it glass… ball in his enormous hand. Should she risk it?

King Cold, who was leaning against the back wall with his legs determinedly crossed, noticed the little human's sudden transfixed gaze on the sphere he held in his hand.

"Do not let her touch it," Cell warned. The android had hardly moved since the voices had started, but his sharp eyes stabbed like animate knives at everyone he looked at.

King Cold cast the glass globe to Cell. Gaiger felt what little hope had palpitated in her chest die and sink in dread when the ball was passed to the oversized grasshopper. She was dead now; the other aliens all looked like bodybuilders but she _knew_ how much power Cell possessed. He had blown up islands… some people said with bombs, but from what she had seen at Nikki town she was inclined to believe the other rumours.

Cell scowled intensely into the clear sphere; "They should at least attempt to re-establish a connection once they find their friend is gone."

"Cell, we are all board but that does _not_ excuse you chasing around young females in glass orbs for the simple pleasure of making them scream like that," Frieza snarled, quite obviously a little jealous of not getting to play with the new 'toy' that had fallen in Cell's hands himself. The ice-jinn wondered why no one ever tried to contact _his_ dead spirit.

Cell pointed at the wide-eyed human clinging to the barred exit behind her, "If that female was able to get through into Hell, then it should not be too difficult to use this ball to transport us back into their world."

'Oh crap,' Gaiger thought, 'My_ world!_'

'_Gaiger! Gaiger! Where are you!_'

That was Melani. Gaiger could hear the girl's voice yelling inside her head. Her hands grappled with her forehead, trying to make sense of it.

Cell held the ball in his hand, inspecting the image reflected in it. "You!" he boomed, breaking Gaiger from her self-infused trance. The android's feet squeaked as he walked over to her, physically imposing as well as mentally, towering over her.

"Young lady; you will deliver your friends the following message from me or you will not live to hear the end of it, do you understand?"

Gaiger gaped in fear, _and the proximity_, "Pleasedon'tkillme!"

"Tell your friends," Cell bit out slowly, "I want to strike a deal with them." His eyes were piercing enough to make her own burn painfully with the effort of maintaining his gaze.

"Guys, _help me_!"

'_Gaiger what's going on?_'

Gaiger's eyes didn't break their lock with the deadly android, "C-Cell wants to made a deal with you."

There was a long pause. Had they missed what she had said? '_What does he want? Are you okay? Where are you?_'

Cell leaned his head even closer to the cowering female, "Tell them I will let you live if they transport me back through into their world the same way you travelled into mine."

"Ours," Ginyu muttered correctively.

Gaiger swallowed hard, but knew talking was the only thing that would get her out of this. She repeated what Cell said numbly, breaking eye contact. Her mind slowly came to light of what she was doing, 'Prison? Releasing Cell?'

"Guys! Get help! Do something, _please_." Gaiger yelled, squeezing her eyes shut, "Don't free Cell! Get help! Get Gohan, HUR—" what felt like living steel grabbed her face and silenced her. 'No!' her mind screamed, 'No! Save me, get Gohan before he kills me! Distract him, something!' Gaiger struggled futilely, squirming in Cell's grip of her face like a wild animal.

"Hey, they're gone," Recoome grumbled sallowly. Cell's magenta eyes flickered to the glass sphere and he noticed with disgust that his fleeting chance had gone. He tossed the ball back to King Cold and glared at the girl in his other hand slapping his arm and clawing at the pale appendage silencing her mouth.

Frieza chuckled, "At least we have a new toy to play with…" Gaiger saw something that glowed form in the palm of his hand as the pale alien leered at her.

"She is not a toy to play with, Frieza. She is bait," Cell smirked.

"Well you really should hide her; I don't think those two ogres are going to let us keep her if we're going to use her as bait," suggested Jeice with a shrug.

Cell looked out into the distance of Hell, considering his options.

"I know!" Jeice smiled, "Hide her behind Recoome! They'll never see her!"

"Providing Recoome doesn't _sit_ on her," Guldo sneered.

"I'll try not to squish her, honest."

Cell turned his head slowly back to face Gaiger, considering the girl who had stopped struggling after the suggestion that she be hid behind one of the Ginyu members. Cell could hardly blame her, having to put up with the stench the lot of them gave off.

"Now, my dear," Cell addressed her formally, "Are you going to remain silent when I remove my hand or are you going to scream and fly into hysterics?" he paused to let the words sink into her thick head, and removed his hand.

"Please don't kill me, pleas—" Cell's hand clamped back down and he held a warning finger up, keeping calm as he could hear the trolls approaching in the distance.

"I strongly suggest you calm yourself, human, or I will have to concuss you," Cell explained politely. He hoped he wouldn't have to, in case she was unconscious when her friends tried to contact her again and presumed the female dead. Cell removed his hand again. Gaiger stood shaking, biting her lip until it turned white, but didn't make another sound.

"Quick! They're coming!" Guldo hissed. Jeice looked around, grabbed a stunned Gaiger by the arm and stuffed her quickly between Recoome and the corner of the cave, trying to stand innocently beside the huge warrior to obscure any trace of the girl.

"If I start breaking any of your bones, you'll tell me won't you?" Recoome asked the wall behind him, earning himself a kick from Jeice.

"Shut up!"

Gaiger was trying not to hyperventilate as she was pressed between a rock and… another, perhaps harder, hard place. Her face and shoulder were jammed up hard against the surface of the cave wall and the stench of a big sweaty man-back in her face was something else.

Mez squinted suspiciously at the convicts on the other side of the bars. He couldn't shake the feeling that something was wrong. Why were they all _staring_ at him? Why was most of the Ginyu Force _grinning_? "What are you doing?" Mez demanded.

"Plotting an escape plan," Cell drawled in a low tone.

"And this time, it is going to work," added Frieza.

Mez rubbed his chin thoughtfully, eyeing them up. He shrugged mammoth shoulders. They were always planning something. They wouldn't get far… the only time they managed to get out of the prison; Goku and his friend set them straight anyway. Though Mez had got a rather heavy-handed punishment for letting them get that far, if he did say so himself. Which he did.

"Yeah right," Mez sneered, turning away from the evil-doers, "See you when Santa comes around." The ogre left hurriedly, not liking the way their eyes followed him in some horrible foreshadowing of a very bad mistake.

Gaiger had emitted a silent shriek at the reflection of a giant horned ogre she spied in the glass ball the larger white alien was playing with. Was that the devil? 'Am I really in hell? Where's the fire? Am I dead!'

Recoome moved from the wall and Gaiger fell flat on her face, quickly curling up and getting to her knees to get up. "Am I dead?" she asked shakily.

"No, I didn't squish you at all. Even for a tiny human with no power reading. You aren't hurt, are you?"

Gaiger shook her head, "No."

"And what are you proposing to do with it now? _Keep it?_" Frieza hissed.

"Human nature dictates that her friends will try to re-establish contact; and most likely sooner than later. Humans have an abundance of curiosity and a definite lack of common sense. We should not have to wait too long," Cell eyed the girl suspiciously.

"But… you can't kill me if I'm already in Hell," Gaiger insisted.

"You should consider that hypothesis before enticing any of us to invalidate that claim, my dear." Cell took the girl's blank and frightened look into consideration and continued, "Just think; if we were to kill you, how would you get back to your friends? A dead human is still a dead human."

"Am I already dead?"

"Do you have a halo?"

Gaiger looked upwards, then around, "No."

"Then you are most definitely alive; in some perversion of physics and chance."

"And you're… not going to kill me," Gaiger tried, hoping to at least cement some certainty.

"I may. It all depends on how much you talk, and whom to."

Gaiger's chest sank, again. What was she supposed to _do_? She couldn't sit still without talking, and if she did? She'd be killed, most likely painfully.

"Can we at least break off one of her arms?" Frieza complained out of boredom. Gaiger shrieked and scampered as far away from the small white one as possible. Cell scowled at Frieza, his sensitive ears ringing from the noise. He did _not_ need this kind of headache; oh how he wanted to leave behind these morons he had been jailed with. The android turned to address the little human when something bright flew past him.

A sly grin had found its way onto Frieza's face. The ice-jinn hurled a ki blast at the human huddled against the wall to just miss her, sending her into screaming hysterics to which Cell reacted to like magnesium to a flame.

Gaiger parted her arms that had crossed up before her face in defence, brushing her singed arm hastily to put out any flame. Cell had yelled something in that ear-quaking yell of his and now the white one that had fired on her was mostly blackened with ash. The cards that the group had been playing with had been vaporised. Gaiger had no doubt now of the speculations that Cell had shot fire and light from his hands.

"My winning hand!" Jeice yelled in despair, pawing around for any trace of the incinerated playing deck.

Cell and Frieza suddenly launched into a full-fledged martial arts fight. Gaiger slammed her own fists to her mouth to stop herself screaming again. Balls of light flew in all directions, rattling the dirt cage that they were locked in but never doing any real damage. Gaiger was quick to notice the order of status of the imprisoned creatures. The short green man was backed up against a wall almost as worried as she was. Cell and the white one must have been two of the more dangerous opponents; and Gaiger was glad for that at least, in some little way. She found herself wishing Cell to win and shook her head suddenly.

The two were still fighting. Gaiger darted between to the opening of the cave and crammed herself sideways between two bars, adrenalin forcing her bones and behind through the narrow gap. She shoved herself off from the bars as the blue and the orange one noticed her and started shouting.

Gaiger yelped and ran, which was a foolish mistake to make as she slipped feet first off the short ledge, clawing at the dirt with her hands to hold onto the crumbly surface. She didn't care if she made noise or talked too much now, at least she was out of the cave. Her arms burned with the effort, her pale fingers slipping and scratching over the loose pebbles.

---

Aw shucks, guys, she's a cliff-hanger!

Thank you so much to you guys who reviewed my story, you fuel the creative fire. I was so impressed at the calibre of the people reviewing that I completely forgot that my account disabled anonymous reviewers, isn't that rude? If this is the support without the anonymous people, then I am so continuing with this. Critique and suggestions all welcome. Thanks for reading! You guys make my day


	3. Falling from Grace

**Saiyance**

Disclaimer – It's not mine!

---

"There! Right there! He has to be one of those people!" Judy asserted, pointing her finger on the screen display. She pursed her lips, remembering how little she had been when the Cell games had broken out, just like that kid with the black hair.

"I remember that kid. Man, my mother completely flipped at the idea of a little boy being allowed anywhere near… it. We thought they were locals or something. That bald one right there looks like some sort of monk, doesn't he?"

Melani played the video of the Cell Games slowly, pausing at every third frame to find an ideal angle of the kid's face, "And we're certain _that's_ Gohan? No, he's way too young."

"He called him a brat. It's either that kid or the one with the lavender hair, and Talia knows a guy in her friend's school named Gohan with black hair," Judy reasoned, "She's sure it's him."

"Is there any way of contacting him?" Melani asked, distressed.

"Talia and the others are trying, but hardly anyone knows much about him and everyone is probably _asleep_ right now. And he goes to Orange Star High, do you have any idea how far away that is?"

"Gaiger could be _dead_ by now!" Melani hissed.

"You read what the board said, Cell is wanting to make a deal. He wants us to let him back into this world."

"He's using her as a _hostage_," somebody whimpered.

"You know what happens if we let him back through that stupid board? We die. All of us. He wiped out two whole cities, you were _there_," Judy seethed, "If we don't find this Gohan person, we can't help her, and we die anyway."

"What do you want me to do with this?" a blonde girl asked nervously, holding the large crystal ball.

"Don't touch that!" Melani and Judy yelled in unison. The blonde girl, jumpy as she was, dropped the ball at the sound of their screams. They all watched, horrified, as the ball fell to the floor like a frosted bubble, hitting the carpet with a spine-rattling crack.

---

Gaiger struggled over the curved lip of the cliff-like slope, kicking an avalanche of pebbles and dust down behind her. Her hands were stinging horribly and her lungs hiccoughing out fine sand. The soft soles of her slippers offered no grip at all on the little bits of twig and root that she fought to plant her feet on. Gaiger yipped as she slid another foot and a half down the steep ledge.

"Unless you have advanced climbing skills and can abseil without a harness, my dear, I suggest you forego any thought of getting off this mountain unaided," Cell stated firmly from the other side of his prison bars.

Gaiger looked up at the android through her dark mess of hair. She gazed at all of the strange monsters confined within the barred cave and considered just letting go and falling.

"My dear, you are in hell; and the only way of any of us getting _out_ of hell, is through your wonderful friends and their seance." Cell could see the doubt in the girl's eyes, "You are a hostage; _my_ hostage.

And you should be grateful for that fact because I may in fact be one of the _only_ sentient beings in hell that has your welfare in their best interests. Do you think any other of the damned are going to be sympathetic towards your situation?"

"You just want to shoot me!" Gaiger protested angrily, scrabbling to keep herself up.

"That is illogical; why would one shoot one's own hostage?"

Gaiger swallowed, and looked about for justification. She glared at Frieza; "_He_ wants to shoot me!"

Cell surveyed the ice-jinn dispassionately; "Frieza is an insignificant being. I am far more powerful than him."

"Only in your wildest _dreams_!" Frieza snarled.

"Y-you won't shoot me?"

"I will not shoot you," Cell replied seriously, "I give you my word as an android."

Gaiger, not knowing if such a word was worth any amount of trust, bit her lip in consideration, "And you won't let them shoot me either?"

"It is in my best interests that you remain alive."

"I won't hurt you either," Recoome added positively.

"Neither, mate!"

"I won't kill the human."

"You're not worth my time or energy."

Cell decided to go that extra step, just to make sure the female didn't suffer another panic and accidentally run off the top of the mountain, and extended his pale hand in a gentlemanly fashion, his brow line raised in unassuming expectation.

Gaiger reluctantly pushed one slipper firmly into the side of the mountain, trying hard to heave herself up and the mountainside gave beneath her. The pyjama-clad girl clung to the moving chunk of earth as the mountainside screamed past her face. Gaiger's startled gasp was all she managed before the air was torn from her mouth and gravity thrust her downwards.

The slab of dirt broke and began disintegrating beneath her, the teen's arm grazing the jagged slope as it rushed past. She cried out in pain as a rock slammed into her hip and sent her spinning sideways. Her exterior felt numbed as she tumbled down further and further and with a jarring halt collided with the flat ground. Pebbles and little rocks rattled down after her. Gaiger groaned, but didn't move.

"Mez, did you hear something?"

"No."

"Oh," said Goz in confusion, "Must've been me."

---

"What IS IT?" Erasa yelled into the phone. It was 5am for Kami's sake!

"Erasa! You go to Orange Star High, right?" someone asked on the other side of the phone, talking way too quickly for the one they had just woken up.

"Who is this?" Erasa moaned sleepily.

"Talia. Do you know anyone named Gohan?"

"Talia? What—yeah, I know him. Why? What do you want with him?"

"You know him! Do you have his phone number?"

"Tails, what's going on? Why do you want Gohan's number?"

"We need Gohan's help."

"Why? What's up?"

"Melani made us do a seance and we called Cell's spirit and then Gaiger vanished and we tried calling for her and we heard her screaming saying that Cell had her and was going to kill her if we didn't get him through the Ouija board the same way that Gaiger went through his way and he's going to kill her if we don't do something and Gaiger told us to get help and get Gohan!"

Erasa screwed up her eyes, "Hang on… a seance? What did you just say? …I'll call Videl."

"Videl? Hercule's daughter?"

"Yeah, she might be able to get her Dad to help… or maybe you should get a priest or something." This didn't make any sense!

"Gaiger said Gohan. Do you have his number?"

Erasa yawned involuntary, "N-no, but I'll be seeing him at school tomorrow. I'll give him your number and make him call you, promise."

"You've got to hurry, Erasa, Gaiger could be _dead_ by now."

"Okay, don't worry, I'll ask Gohan what to do, and I'll call Videl. You find a priest," Erasa put the phone down and looked puzzled at it. Cell? Ouija boards? She hoped that they weren't just pulling her leg; if they were they were going to be in _big_ trouble. She'd better tell Videl at school, just in case it wasn't real. Erasa glanced at the clock, and decided to get a little more sleep before it was time for school.

---

Gaiger got up slowly and brushed the layer of dust off her pyjama top. The fabric was covered in dust and with holes and little cuts where they had snagged in places; a large rip on her arm had formed where she had grazed it. Bright red skin was lined with dirt that Gaiger tenderly wiped off with her other sleeve. She had liked those pyjamas, too. They were new, fitted ones… and the loose pyjama pants had been so comfy. Except now, that was, as they were covered in dirt. There were bits of vegetation in her hair—Gaiger pondered whether plants growing in Hell would be considered alive or not.

No matter.

She looked up at the mountain. It was so tall… surely a fall like that would have killed her. She looked up, but still couldn't see a halo, thank goodness.

'Wonder if I passed out… in Hell? Can you sleep in Hell?' Gaiger walked around the mountain, wishing to walk away from the prison without the aliens being able to watch her go by and fire at her. She shuddered at the thought.

Her eyes constantly wandered up the side of the rocky peak she had fallen from. There was definitely no way of getting up there again. What if Cell was right and Gaiger _did_ run into something else that wanted to 'play' with her? Were creatures like Frieza common around here? Sure, _they_ were locked up, but what was to protect the outside world, or for their own protection?

Gaiger shuddered and walked faster. No, nothing could possibly be more terrifying than that bunch; and why would Hell have protection _for_ anyone? It was probably to stop them breaking stuff.

An hour or so of level walking, Gaiger found herself away from the open plains that surrounded the tall peak in which Cell and the others remained. And they could stay there! Gaiger sat down at the edge of a blood-red lake, testing the water with her hands. It didn't burn her or anything dangerous. She cupped another handful and cleaned the graze on her arm, staining her pyjama sleeve purple.

"AH!" Gaiger tumbled backwards as a cloud-like figure floated over the red pond. It hovered over the shimmering crimson surface, bobbing a little. Gaiger grabbed a small handful of pebbles and flung it at the cloud, for all the good it would do. The cloud paused and shook, little pebbles flying off it and into the red pond below. Gaiger watched it curiously, considering anything from _Hell_ an immediate enemy. The little white cloud circled around the teen and Gaiger jumped into the lake, the water coming halfway up her calves, and was herded through the red water at speed.

Thankfully there were no sharp rocks in the pond. Gaiger ran clumsily over the smooth surface, ducking and avoiding the cloud, sliding without a care for grace or balance. The white fluffy thing whizzed over her head and forward towards a… carnival? Gaiger stared, entranced by the pastel colours of the leisurely rotating Ferris wheel. That looked like fun.

She stepped out of the pond and walked past the fountain spouting the red liquid. There were lots of little white clouds floating about, some with little hats or bows. Gaiger avoided them like the plague, but after a while of aimless wandering, found herself seated cross-legged on a park bench, licking away at an icecream. Gaiger looked down at her hands, re-examining the little cuts and scrapes that stung absently. 'I wonder if I'll have the courage to make my friends go through with it' she wondered, 'No, not courage. Temptation? No, I'll die if I don't. There isn't any other way.'

"Quite enjoying yourself, are we, my dear?" a familiar, smooth voice asked from behind her.

"How did you get out?" the teen asked with wild eyes.

"The usual way. The problem with escaping in this place is staying free; no doubt Frieza and his goons are blowing up everything they can find. Fools," Cell murmured.

"They haven't talked to me, if you're wondering," Gaiger muttered darkly. Cell was temporarily bewildered, but realised the girl was talking about her friends on the side of the living, not the terrors that plagued the dead.

True enough, the blazing figures of Guldo and Jeice flew over the pretty carnival, throwing bombs of burning light and fire at the cloud-people's habitat. The white alien Cell had called Frieza landed atop a building close by, sinking into a meditative position to watch the human and the android through narrowed eyes. Gaiger's grip on the seat tightened.

"Forgive me for inquiring, my dear, but my memory banks tell me we have met before."

Gaiger looked up; Cell had been staring at _her_, "Yeah, we have. Nikki Town; you absorbed me."

A familiar smirk leapt to life across Cell's white face, "Did I now? How did it feel, being part of perfection?" the android questioned proudly.

"All I remember was hearing voices. I didn't feel anything, apart from where you…" Gaiger's eyes flitted over Cell's form, his tail was missing.

"I have evolved since then," Cell interrupted, "I no longer have the need to use the energy of the weak."

Gaiger nodded, "You looked different, too. When I saw the videos I thought they had the wrong one, or that it was someone dressed like you."

Cell laughed, "Humans. Are there many conspiracy tales about the monster of Nikki Town?"

"Some people said you could fly and shoot light and fire out of your hands. No one believed those, of course. Hercule said it was all smoke bombs and mirrors."

Cell rolled his eyes. "I must've been… _inside_ you when you fought Hercule…" the girl murmured.

"I did not _fight_ Hercule," the android growled, "I threw him into a rock wall without so much as a wave of my hand."

"That Gohan kid, can he… fly?"

"The Z-senshi can all use their ki to fly and to fire attacks with," Cell explained, "There forces at war over your planet that you humans could not possibly hope to comprehend, save for the few and the gifted."

"Like Dr Gero?"

Cell's eyes darted to the female sharply, "What did you say?"

"Hey, some people that you absorbed were left with unexplained memories; some people even got smarter. I woke up in the middle of the street with a hole in the back of my shirt thinking about an old man with a white beard looking at me through a tank of green water."

Gaiger mentally squirmed under Cell's intense gaze. He did not seem to radiate the presence of a killer at this moment in time, but who knew what calculations were forming in that big brain of his. "Interesting," Cell finally said, "Quite interesting."

Gaiger considered the icecream she held in her hand. "Cell, were you made in that tank?"

"Before we dip into the intimate details of each other's childhood and conception, may I have your name, my dear?" at Gaiger's blank look he added, "For the sake of courteous company."

"Gaiger."

"Very well, Gaiger; yes, I was created in a medical tank. My creator Dr Gero sought to make the perfect being from the DNA of the universe's most powerful, and he succeeded."

"Some perfection. A little _boy_ destroyed you," Frieza muttered loudly from where he was perched.

Cell ignored him, "I required energy to complete my imperfect form and so I absorbed humans to gain enough energy to approach the androids, which I absorbed to complete my perfection."

"And then an eight-year-old blew you up with those same… attacks?" Gaiger questioned.

Cell's eyes narrowed, "By luck, and with a much _larger_ ki attack than anything you have witnessed. He and his friends broke the rules and teamed up in what was supposed to be a one-on-one battle," he explained.

"And I once caught a fish thiiiis big!" Frieza called sarcastically.

"But it was a fight for the freedom of the Earth, you can't have blamed them for ganging up on you to stop you," Gaiger reasoned.

Cell smirked, "Freedom? Do you think I would have kept you little humans in _slavery_ after I defeated the Z-fighters? You would have been destroyed; all of you."

"I wouldn't have been. I would still have been inside of you."

"Effectively dead also, my dear, I'm afraid."

"At least I wasn't killed by an _eight-year-old_," Gaiger whispered under her breath, licking at her icecream.

"No, you were killed by a _four_-year-old."

Gaiger coughed, her thoughts reeling, 'You call _that_ a four-year-old? Hell… and I thought my cousins were rotten toddlers.'

"How long do you think it will take your friends to make the decision to try and contact you again?" Cell asked.

"Judy wouldn't stand for it. She'd be afraid that you would kill her; which you would, wouldn't you?" Gaiger blinked at the tall android; "You'd blow up the entire city just to celebrate your own return."

Cell smirked, "It is most likely. Continue."

"Melani might. She does everything fast… but it's been a while now; so she might have decided not to."

"You are not exactly in my good books for telling your friends to go fetch help from that Gohan boy," Cell frowned meditatively, "I doubt they will find him."

"But you still can't kill me."

"I will give them twelve more hours. Then I will kill you."

Gaiger hugged herself, "Damn you."

"I am already damned. And so are you… effectively," Cell chuckled.

"I told you I heard something! Look, they're out again, and they're attacking the carnival!" Cell glanced casually over his shoulder at the running figures of Goz and Mez. He tensed, slightly. The last thing the android needed was for them to find the girl—if they did his most likely chance for absolute freedom was gone.

"Is that… the Devil?" Gaiger hissed. She sounded frightened.

---

Hey everyone, me again, the author. Thank you SO much for all the positive feedback, it's really got me going. Thanks for reading this, guys, keep on rocking.


	4. Das Immortel

**Saiyance**

Disclaimer – It's not mine!

"You are indeed correct, my dear. That _is_ the devil," Cell chuckled playfully, "And the blue one is Lucifer."

"Aren't Lucifer and the devil the same thing?"

Cell frowned, "You humans obviously know nothing of the afterlife."

The girl shrank back self-consciously, "…Cell, should I hide?"

"Gaiger; you are currently only _momentarily_ damned through some obscure loophole in the black magic you and your friends tampered with. An encounter with Lucifer himself would more likely leave you permanently damned, and therefore in my company for the rest of eternity to regret it."

"I'll hide," Gaiger groaned, darting below a line of shrubs to sprint under the cover of bushes to the closest hiding place. Her bare feet were covered thickly with yellow dust and Cell noticed with some perplexity that her toenails were painted bright pink, something that would only hinder her in camouflage. Humans were hopeless at stealth.

Gaiger ducked behind a little ring-tossing stall, hiding as best she could from the sight of 'Lucifer' and 'the devil'. She held her knees tightly and tried to slow her breathing. It brought back a memory from when she was little; hiding behind the teacher's desk, hoping the monster hadn't heard her breathing. It hadn't really worked then, either.

The girl noticed something moving under the tablecloth of the ring-tossing table in front of her. She tensed. The cloth rippled, Gaiger hastily made her fingers into a cross, 'Better saved than sorry!' and a white cloud shot out towards her face. Gaiger's jaw clamped down before she could scream, holding her hands to her mouth. The cloud flew about her curiously, trying to see her from every angle. Gaiger shook her head furiously, silently willing it to go away.

"Cell," Frieza crowed.

"What?" Cell glared at the ice-jinn, less than happy to see him hovering behind himself with his arms crossed; that sort of body language usually meant that Frieza thought he had the upper hand.

"I propose we come to an agreement. You share your ticket out of this place with me and I will not make it difficult for you and your little friend; are we clear?"

"If you stay out of my way and leave the human alone, then I will not incinerate you," Cell replied coolly.

Frieza smirked, "You thought far too much about the human—your perfect little brain forgot that she was only _half_ of the equation," Frieza cackled, "_You_ forgot to hide the crystal ball properly."

Cell's teeth ground together. How could he have miscalculated so much? It infuriated him that he had allowed for such a mistake; it infuriated him _more_, however, that Frieza was correct in his assumptions; "You are making a foolish mistake by removing it. I doubt that the crystal ball will work very well away from the target of the seance itself."

"It is in a… _safe_ place," Frieza laughed, turning his palms out bare, "My bargaining chit."

Cell narrowed his eyes; "You will regret that."

The ice-jinn laughed outright, "Oh, one day?"

"Very, _very_ soon."

Goz and Mez were sprinting haphazardly through the little town, waving their arms and screaming in exactly the way that a headless chicken wouldn't. The Ginyu team was making quite a mess, exploding things and reeking havoc as they always did when released from confinement. The two ogres seemed not to worry about Cell and Frieza; the two were not doing anything destructive.

'Morons,' Cell thought idly.

The android's massive brain was calculating his next move; if Frieza indeed had the crystal ball then Cell was at a definite disadvantage. At least the human trusted him more than Frieza. It's not as if the ex-ruler would be able to orchestrate an escape for himself using Gaiger and no one else. There was that triumphant feeling again.

Cell's ego inflation died a cold death when he saw Gaiger running out of the booth she had been hiding in, straight into the two protectors of the underworld; the imbeciles Goz and Mez. 'Frieza had better not have told Gaiger who those two really were.'

The human halted before the steaming ogres, almost knocked flat by their colourful momentum. Cell wondered if he should intervene or not. And intervene how? Waltz over there and make a claim on the human as a hostage? The situation had every possibility of becoming worse beyond restoration.

"What did Churchill say? If you're going through Hell, keep going. Keep going," Gaiger whispered beneath her hands, explosions around the city shaking the booth, "Keep going." The human got to her feet, stood shaking for a moment, and ran out of the booth, away from the sounds of the explosions. She bolted down the street at a speed that was unknown to her, running down cleared streets as straight as an arrow… Out of the frying pan and into the fire.

"Lucifer!" Gaiger hissed, part astonishment at the blue wall in front of her and half a curse. The red devil, too! Could life get any worse?

"Who are you?" the red one shrilled in surprise, looking down at the dark-haired human frozen in fear before them.

Gaiger swallowed but said nothing.

"How come you haven't got a halo," it asked, its voice slowing down in dumbfounded curiosity as it pointed at the vacant space above the girl's head.

Gaiger looked up, then back at the ogres. "I am immortal, that's why."

The two ogres' peering heads kicked back, looking alarmed. Gaiger's eyes darkened, "What kind of mess have you two _made_ of this place?" she demanded, "I hope you know how the guy upstairs is going to react to this."

"King Yemma!" they both yelled. The red monster gulped, "He _knows_?"

Gaiger spluttered, disguising confusion as exasperation, "Did you think he wouldn't? He does, all right. What, did you think he was too stupid to know?"

"Oh no!" "Of course not!"

" 'Cos that sounds pretty much like what you just said before!"

"No! No, we never said anything like that!"

"W-well why aren't you up there now?"

"What?"

"Didn't you get the message? Go! Up there! Now!" Gaiger insisted, waving her arms in jerky motions. She folded her arms again tightly to stop them shaking, scowling impatiently at the two.

Mez looked at Goz, "So, what do we do?"

"Idiot! We go up there, before he gets too mad!"

"Right!"

"Hurry up!"

"Wait!" Mez towered over the human, "Who do you think you're trying to pull? Hey?"

"What-what?" Gaiger stuttered.

Mez's boulder-like hands set upon his hips, bent over almost nose-to-nose with the puny figure half his size, "You're just trying to get us into trouble, aren't you? If we leave now those goons are going to destroy Cloud City!" he pointed at the nightmares still circling and hurling ki blasts at the scattering citizens. Gaiger gulped.

"I will take care of them," she asserted calmly.

"Yeah? You and what army?"

"I **am** an army. I'm immortal, or are you calling _me_ stupid too?" Gaiger snapped.

"Mez! You don't mess with kaio—" Goz began, but was cut off by Mez, "Fine, fine, we're going! Hope King Yemma isn't angry with us!" "Good luck with the losers!"

Gaiger stood staunchly, watching the pair in disbelief as they sped off. She had _done_ that. She'd bluffed and it had _worked_! What a lucky break! The human grinned in contentment, 'I bluffed! I bluffed! And those dim-witted-devils fell for it!'

"My, how quickly you catch on, dear Gaiger," Cell applauded from behind her, smirking at the disappearing figures of the two trolls running over the yellow hills.

_She_ impressed _Cell_? The teen couldn't repress a grin, "Why thank you."

"Although you did almost earn yourself an eternity with the 'infinite losers' as it were. Next time, Gaiger, stay hidden when advised."

Gaiger frowned dejectedly at the android, "What would you have done if you were in the same position? I can't really see _you_ running away and hiding."

"I couldn't see myself in bright pink nail polish either," Cell replied coyly.

Gaiger looked down at her feet; noticing for the first time in ages how much they really _hurt_. She looked around herself, searching for the fountain. "Cell?"

"Yes?"

"Would you be able to deal with those… people blowing up the city?"

Cell gave her a sweeping bow, "I would not want to insult your intelligence, immortal one; I assumed the job was yours."

"I _can't_," Gaiger hissed, "Don't patronise me."

Magenta eyes twinkled with slight mirth, "Or what, my dear? I'm quite confident in my own ability to outbluff the world's most elite poker player, let alone a lovely lady such as yourself."

The teen muttered a scoff; "I'm going to the fountain."

"Why, may I ask?"

"My feet are sore, that's why—what? Hey! No!" Gaiger looked up at the serial killer's pallid face, "What are you doing?"

"Hn. I remember you better now," Cell noted, holding the human mid-air from under her limp arms, his eyes met hers, while upside down, "You were at that primary school in the suburbs, were you not?"

"Nutmeg primary?" Gaiger stared, "Yeah…"

---

"Anything from Erasa yet?" Melani asked groggily, hands clutched around a box of juice.

"No…" Talia mumbled, head in her arms; "Think we should call a priest?"

"Yeah, probably," Melani nodded, flipping through the phone book.

The phone rang. Melani and Talia both scrabbled for it. Melani answered first, "Hello?"

"…Hi! This is Gohan! Uh… Erasa said I should call you, she didn't say why."

Melani frowned, "Where are you?"

"In a phone booth."

"Ok. Well… you see… we were kind of playing with an Ouija board… summoning the spirits of the dead… and we thought, well _I_ thought, we should try summoning the dead spirit of Cell. Well, we did, and Gaiger vanished when she picked up this crystal ball and then we tried to contact _her_ and she sounded really scared and said that Cell was holding her hostage and stuff and that we had to bring him back to life the same way that Gaiger managed to get to him and we don't know what to do and Gaiger told us to get you and we really, really need help," Melani took a deep breath.

Gohan, on the other end of the phone line, considered what the girl had said for a while. Were they joking? "Why did your friend say to get me?"

"Because you were the one who killed Cell," Melani replied with conviction.

"Who said so?"

"Cell did."

"…What did he say, exactly?

"Judy asked who killed him, because he said Hercule didn't, that he was too weak or something. Cell said 'that brat Gohan'."

"That definitely sounds like Cell."

"What do we do?" Melani asked desperately.

"I… uh… stay there. When did you last hear from your friend?"

"Last night; when Cell had her hostage."

"I'll be there in five minutes. Uh… one more thing... Where exactly do you live?"

---

Sorry for the lag, guys. Exam times in the old down under. Gaiger and such will be back for more fear-breaking fun later, promise! Have a good day, ok: )


End file.
